


Временная слепота

by RJGK



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blindness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJGK/pseuds/RJGK
Summary: Кратковременная слепота – побочное явление, вызванное активизацией шарингана. Иногда такое случается.





	Временная слепота

Мадара плюётся ругательствами, пока Хаширама возится где-то рядом.  
В пещере пахнет пылью, и какими-то растениями, предпочитающими свету сумрак, и стылым холодком стен. Мадара исследует их подушечками пальцев, идёт вслепую, пообвыкнув, уже более-менее уверенно и не опираясь на руку Хаширамы, который шуршит одеждами где-то позади. Его восприятие обострено до крайности, и слух теперь улавливает казавшиеся фоновыми и незначительными до этого шумы: как ветер яростно играет листьями, как где-то здесь же, в пещере, каплет откуда-то сверху вода, низвергаясь на камни, подтачивая их, чтобы через сотню-другую лет в них появились углубления, как скрипят камешки под их сандалиями, как вдалеке бешено перекликаются о чём-то своём птицы.  
В ушах у мальчика всё ещё стоят обвинения отца в том, что он попал в команду _к проклятущему выродку_, и своя собственная гневная тирада о том, что пусть всё идёт к чёрту, особенно отец, особенно со своими извечными нотациями; что Воля Огня не ошиблась, избрав Хашираму и Мадару в одну команду и выбрав только их двоих, отвергнув любого третьего; что он, на секунду, быть наследником клана — наследником Таджимы — не хочет.   
Тогда его трясло от истерики и ужаса перед отцом. Он убежал, ринулся как можно дальше от проклятого места, где судьба обрекла его жить и умереть. Хаширама бежал за ним следом, что-то выкрикивая, а Мадара думал лишь о том, чтобы отец не решил пуститься за ними в погоню. А через минуту сумасшедшего бега ребёнок вскрикнул от вспышки, ударившей по глазам, и зажмурился, стиснув зубы от боли, а когда она схлынула, Мадара обнаружил, что оказался где-то в темноте…  
— Это шаринган пробудился, — снова повторяет он то, что уже говорил, и снова он не верит собственному голосу, звучащему странно глухо во мраке, и снова протягивает руки перед собой, смаргивает темноту перед глазами (чтобы та никуда не делась).  
Он наконец усаживается на стылую пещерную землю и переводит дух. Он всё ещё не может поверить в то, что случилось. Не может осознать — до конца. Мадара до сегодняшнего дня и не думал, что однажды накричит на отца, посмеет так открыто пойти против, и будет настолько непреклонен.  
Кратковременная слепота — побочное явление, вызванное активизацией шарингана, иногда такое случается. Мадара, разумеется, знал об этом, ему рассказывали, но одно дело — знать, а другое — испытать на собственной шкуре. Это застало его врасплох, выбило из колеи и отбросило куда-то прочь.  
Хаширама ловит его руки в порыве ободрения, в попытке успокоить расшалившиеся нервы, и огненный жар от этих невинных прикосновений разливается по всему телу, начинает пылать на щеках, тает лавовыми потоками на языке, спускается медовым удовольствием к животу — он ведь уже делал так однажды, всё это с ними уже случалось, но лишь Мадара по непонятной причине об этом помнит.  
А может, Сенджу помнит тоже? Осмелится ли Мадара когда-нибудь спросить его об этом? Рассказать ему, что он хранит воспоминания о том, что случалось — и одновременно ещё нет?..  
А может, он только умеет видеть будущее?  
Ответа на эти вопросы у него нет.  
Хаширама уже прижимал его ладонь к своей щеке, это, проклятие, _случалось раньше_, Учиха может _поклясться, он уверен_, и д е ж а в ю накрывает ещё более мощной волной. В прохладной пещере становится жарко; Мадара чувствует, как пылает его кожа. Пряди чёлки до раздражения щекотно елозят по лбу, капельки пота скатываются вдоль позвоночника вниз, это тоже очень щекотно, и неприятно, и неловко.  
— Меня бесит, что твой отец так злится. Я хочу с тобой дружить, и я буду, слышишь?  
Мадара кивает, и по всему телу разливается трепет, потому что недетские нотки в мальчишеском голосе — он _слышал_ этот голос раньше, _знал_ его, и раздирающая внутренности радость захватывает его, и он не может сдержать дрожь, он хочет, чтобы Хаширама продолжал говорить, неважно что, потому что этот голос такой близкий и родной, такой…

А потом Хаширама — сумасшедший, друг мой, напарник мой, солнце моё, почему ты такой сумасброд? —   
<s>(почему я так тебя л)</s>  
— лезет к нему обниматься, неловко смыкает руки на чужой талии, прижимаясь головой к рёбрам, за которыми сердечная мышца выбивает кульбиты, и у него выходит настолько жарко, настолько остро, что перед внутренним взором Мадары взрываются фейерверки, искры от них плещутся во все стороны, губы раскрываются в хриплом выдохе, бабочкой отлетевшем прочь.  
И губы Хаширамы, пахнущие родниковой водой, шершавые, искусанные, воспалённые, касаются его собственных. Он тыкается языком в уголок, и первый поцелуй выходит смазанным, слюнявым, совсем неловким, они сталкиваются щеками, нос Хаширамы задевает чужой нос, и это неудобно и странно,  
но  
этот поцелуй до ужаса знаком, Мадару накрывает эйфория, растворяющаяся отравой в двух кругах кровообращения, и одновременно его начинают душить слёзы. Спазм в горле. Трудно дышать.  
— Ты вообще дурак? Зачем ты это сделал? — наконец Мадара выбрасывает слово за словом из своего рта, отползает в сторону и всё ещё умудряется сидеть, стараясь держать спину прямо, — хотя сейчас у него одно только желание: упасть лицом навзничь, остудить пылающие щёки и несколько часов лежать неподвижно, обдумывая произошедшее.  
— Потому что мы друзья, а взрослые целуются, когда дружат, не глупи же. — И он снова его обнимает.  
Хаширама вообще ничего не понимает в этой жизни.  
Задохнувшийся Мадара не скажет ему прямо сейчас, насколько он ошибается; он вправит мозги наивному напарнику чуть позже, когда зрение вернётся к нему, а сам Учиха будет чувствовать себя намного уверенней, чем теперь, под сводами пещеры, не видя ничего, кроме…


End file.
